This invention relates to a working machine for remote control power brushing of snow and ice and is adapted for home and business use on driveways sidewalks roadways and elsewhere for power brushing and thus removing accumulations of ice and snow. More particularly the present invention provides a snow removal machine that is self propelled and remote control ideally suited for home and business use, because this invention is removing the operator from the weather element it is clean for the environment because of no chemical use and is readily available for the home and business use for the removal of snow and ice. Access is obtain through a mounted computer console with many different electronic devices by the user thereof. With cloud computing you have the application, platform, infrastructure, and servers to communicate with cell phones electronic tables, desktop computers, laptop computers. When the application is downloaded from the cloud, cloud-based technology will eliminate the need to send a signal or synchronize smartphones or other personal electronics with the mounted computer control console. It would draw all the information and media needed from the cloud application.
Cloud computing means: Access to and use of the resources.
The access to the cloud technology resource is:
Controlled by the entity, and restricted by them to their authorised users; delivered via the internet to all of these users.
The resources are:
Hosted by a service provider on behalf of the entity. Dedicated to their exclusive use, data processed by the resource is:
Private to the entity and its associates, entered or collected by them, or automatically produced for them.
The access to the cloud technology application gives the user of the remote control snow remover machine the ability to customize the features of the snow remover machine by choosing which features to download in the cloud application from your electronic device. The downloaded cloud application access is now possible many miles away. The remote control snow remover with a mounted camera is viewed in real time with 360 degrees movement as the remote control snow remover is in operation.